LIFE IS TOO SHORT
by brunettefromthebronx
Summary: It is time for Lucas to Chose and for Haley and Nathan to confront the future... swearing is involved, if you are sensitive to language DO NOT READ!


Disclaimer: It all belongs to the WB, I wish I owned it, oh well,*tear* I will get over it. soon!!!! REVIEWS WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! be nice, it is my first fan fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 Contemplation  
Lucas stood there, looking from Peyton to Brooke, from Brooke to Peyton. He looked back at Brooke's shining hair, and her eyes allowed him to see the pain and emotion she was feeling, although she would never admit it. He looked at Peyton and to Brooke again. He noticed her lips quivering, and wanted to hug, did this mean he chose her? He stood between the two looking into space, who would he chose? They both were wonderful, and he had feelings for them both. As he stood, he heard a door slam and assumed it was Peyton, soon after he realized he had been unaware of what had been going on around him for some time.  
He looked up with a knowing smile, ready to deliver his decision to Brooke, but all he saw was Peyton, with a satisfied, if not full on evil smirk on his face. Luke was surprised and his expression quickly faded. "Where is Brooke?" He asked, suddenly saddened by the fact that she had left and the room seemed just a little darker. Peyton looked up, and smiled, oblivious to the look of pain on Lucas's face. "I told that skank to go slither back to where ever the hell she came from."  
  
Now, after saying this, Peyton became aware of Lucas's eyes burning with anger. "Who the fuck are you? She may not be a prude, but she is not a skank."  
  
Peyton turned to Lucas, shock and pain radiating from her face. "What the hell? Lucas, I thought you wanted us? Why the hell do you give a shit about Brooke? I understand she was, how do I put it? A crude distraction while I was deciding how I felt about you, but we both know that besides good sex, she is a nothing, and you and I are for real, we connect."  
  
Lucas was speechless for a second, before giving Peyton a piece of his mind. "What the hell makes you so sure I wanted you? You said YOU didn't want us, and broke my heart, Peyton, maybe Nathan put up with your bullshit, but I've moved on, I want Brooke."  
  
And as Lucas ran out the door in search of Brooke he yelled: "About the whole cheap slut thing, I've never heard Brooke say she wanted a one night stand with me in fact she told me she wants an US, and last time I saw you, all I saw was a whore looking to get lucky."  
  
Damn, that was harsh, Lucas felt awful, and he decided he would apologize to Peyton after he saw Brooke, but for now, she was all he wanted to see.  
Brooke sat in her room, crying. After Peyton said all those awful things, she had hoped Lucas would step in and help her, but he hadn't and she slowly felt her heart breaking as she look at his photo in the school year book, then, she turned to Peyton's, and drew in some devil horns. She heard her parents going to sleep; her mother had not even come to check on her after she had stormed into the house, her mascara smeared across her face. Brooke decided to take a shower, and as the scent of peach mango rinsed over her, she could've sworn she heard her bedroom door open and close.  
  
Chapter 2 A Revelation ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Brooke wrapped herself in a pink terrycloth robe after drying off, and decided she would sleep in the nude. She walked out of the bathroom clad in nothing but what God gave her and was shocked to find a body in her bed. Brooke let out a shriek as she scurried back into her bathroom, as Lucas's eyes flutter open, he was pleased to see Brooke emerge from the bathroom in a very nice robe and pink slippers. "What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked, as a mixture of anger and sadness flashed across her face. "Brooke, thank God, I've been wanting to talk to."  
  
"Lucas, shut the fuck up! I know you chose Peyton, and I don't want an excuse, I hope you two are happy, but I really need some time to."  
  
Lucas couldn't stand hearing the hurt in Brooke's voice any longer, so he lunged forward and kiss her, delicately on the lips. She smiled as his tongue push against her lips, beginning to enter and taste her. Lucas began to push Brooke backwards until the two were lying on the bed. Lucas pulled at the string on Brooke's robe, silently begging for her to take it off, she shook her head "no" as she slowly unbuttoned Luke's shirt, silently torturing him. They rolled around for what seemed like an eternity, until Brooke turned onto her side. As the duo drifted into sleep, Luke bent over Brooke and whispered: "I chose you."  
  
Brooke nodded and a content smile floated across her face as she slowly fell asleep. 


End file.
